Amuto OneShots
by xAmuletLightx
Summary: Tadase or Ikuto? Who will Amu pick? One-shots
1. Amu's Winter Kiss

**Okay this is a one shot Amuto fan fiction, okay? There will NOT be another chapter. Now that you know enjoy! Amu POV**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was past midnight. I knew I should be sleeping, but I had a weird feeling something is going to happen tomorrow. All I could think about was what it is going to be. Of course I go insane when I think about it too much. Also, I might get a headache. So I stood up and decided to get some milk.

Luckily there was no school tomorrow, but I had to meet up with Tadase tomorrow. For some reason I didn't want to go. Well I wanted to get out of the house, but not meet Tadase. What the hell am I saying?! I love the prince right? Right?

The next morning I was really sleepy. The milk didn't help at all it just made me more awake. Ran, Miki, and Suu were still sleeping.

"Lucky," I whispered to myself.

I got dressed up. I put on a red T-shirt, dark denim jeans, black boots, and a black leather coat. When I looked in the mirror I dressed up pretty punk-y.

"Oh, well. I might as well make him NOT like me. I mean he likes Amulet Heart, which she is pretty girl-y." I told myself. I know talking to myself is the first step to insanity, but I really didn't care. Anything that would make Tadase not like me is good. Wait a minute. Not like me? Yeah, definitely not thinking straight. I hope…

I got out of the house and walked to Tadase's house. I wish I could meet a certain cat. Cat? Well meeting Ikuto wouldn't be SO bad. I mean then I won't have to meet up with Tadase and say I chased an X-Egg all day.

"Were you thinking about me?" said someone scaring me half to death.

"W-What! Why would I think about you, you perverted cat!" I said blushing like crazy.

"What are you up to, Amu?" said Ikuto.

"Nothing," I said plainly. I'm even surprised I was lying without studerring.

"Okay, then see ya," said Ikuto wide eyed. I don't think he could tell if I was lying.

"What are _you_ up to?" I said, but this time I was the one smirking.

"Uh…Are you okay?" said Ikuto a little confused about the way I am acting.

"Yes, but I'm bored. Spend the day with me!" I said smiling innocently. What the hell was I saying!?"W-What?…" This time Ikuto was slightly blushing.

"Come on!" I said smirking and dragging him toward the park.

When I pulled his arm I saw his face and he was stunned! I mean even I knew this wasn't me, but I didn't want him to leave me. We were at the park. Everything was covered in snow. It was all pretty. We walked for a while. It was quiet, but I preferred it that way. At least it wasn't awkward like with Tadase.

"Um…Amu, can you, like, let go of my hand?" said Ikuto a little embarrassed about holding my hand.

"Why?" I said smirking. Okay, I'm seriously acting like Ikuto right now. He's the innocent one, and I'm the perverted one. Great, I'll need therapy after this.

I let go of his hand, and was a little disappointed. He probably saw this and picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

He didn't answer. He did character change and grew cat ears and tail. Then off he jumped. I was really curious where he was taking me. He felt so warm, like a real cat…No! I am NOT perverted! But, I still liked him holding me…

"Amu, look," he said.

When I looked I saw the whole city! It was so pretty! It was all covered in a white blanket of snow!

"Wow!" I said in awe.

I looked back at Ikuto and noticed he was looking at my expression. I didn't care why he was looking at me. I just noticed the way he looked at me. His expression became soft and looked delicate. Before I knew it I was playing with his hair with my right hand. I glided my fingers through his blue messy hair. Ikuto didn't seem to mind because he was holding me by the waist gently.

"Hey, Ikuto," I finally said.

"What?" said Ikuto his eyes fixed on mine as if he were looking right through me,

"Who do like?" I said all of a sudden. Stupid! Of course he doesn't like you! You like Tadase! But, I really wish he would like…No, love me.

"I don't like anyone," he said still staring at me. No way! He doesn't like me! I felt tears form in my eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"But, I do love someone…" he said gently like a whisper.

I looked back at him. He already saw the tears flowing. He wiped them away with is hand. His hand felt so warm even though it was so cold outside.

"Who?…" I said, but I still knew it was definitely not me.

"You. Who else?"

"Ikuto…" this time I really cried. It wasn't because I was sad, it was because I was relieved.

Ikuto hugged me tightly. He felt so warm. I wish he would hold me forever. I knew I was blushing now. I looked back up and saw a smile on his face which only made me blush more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Ikuto tightened his arms around my waist a little tighter.

The kiss was supposed to be only a soft kiss, but I felt his tongue push its way in. I blushed more. I didn't expect this. I held tighter and he held me tighter. I never wanted this day to end. Please God, if you are listening let us stay this way forever……

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The End.**

**I'll probably make more one shots or maybe even a series. But until then see ya!**


	2. Can't Stop Loving You

**Ikuto POV**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was walking in the hot busy city. It's summer my worst season. It's always too hot these days.

"Well, at least Amu won't be wearing as much clothes," I smirked to myself.

"Ikuto, she's the enemy, nya," said my Shugo Chara, Yoru.

"So, I can still tease her. It's not like I love her anyway," I said not sure if I should said _love. _

Well, any way I was planning to go to the park and maybe get ice cream. That's when I saw the innocent pink haired girl, Amu. Cute as always. The problem was that she was with the kiddy king. Great, now I won't be able to steal her ice cream once again.

I decided to leave them alone. I mean, Amu loves Tadase and that would never change. But, I knew that I loved her ever since I stole the blue and green egg. Her honey colored eyes filled with hope and determination to get her eggs back. Also, she blushes every time I tease her. So cute and innocent, but I also know she is strong and would never give up. This made me wonder. What IS her dream?

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" yelled a certain blonde-y, Tadase.

"What?" I wasn't even trying to bother him. I was just passing by.

"Get away from Amu!"

"W-What? But I didn't even do anything!" I yelled. Amu just stared at me wide eyed.

"You're here to steal the Humpty Lock!" said the pissed off king.

"No," I said plainly. Why was she looking at me that way?! It just made me want her more!

"Tadase, maybe he's telling the truth…" said Amu. Was she defending me? Me? After all the teasing I did to her I thought she might have wanted revenge.

"What?!" me and the kiddy king said.

"Well, uh…I gotta go!" said Amu smiling awkwardly also blushing and ran off.

"You'll never get Hinamori Amu!" said the king.

"I know," I said a little hurt 'cause I knew she would never choose me over him.

I just left thinking about how I could get Amu. But, it was impossible. No way would an innocent girl like her go out with a perverted cat like me. Yeah, I admit it. I'm perverted just like she said.

"Ikuto?" said a voice.

"Who is it?…" I turned around and saw Amu blushing.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the kiddy king?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he left and well…" her voice faded away.

"If you got nothing to say then go to the kiddy king," I said kind of harsh.

"But," Amu said as she grabbed my shirt when I was about to walk away.

I turned around a little annoyed. Then, I must have loved her even more. She was looking at me with those sweet honey eyes. She was blushing a crimson red. She never avoided my gaze. This only caused a huge problem. I couldn't control myself and did something that would make her hate me. Forever. I kissed her right at that moment. I didn't see her expression because I had my eyes closed. Her lips were warm and sweet from that ice cream she ate. The only thing that surprised me was she kissed me back and even tried to get closer. I decided to make her blush more so I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She didn't mind.

"Amu-chi! What are you up…" Yaya, the baby girl, saw us. Oh, crap.

"Y-Yaya! It's not what you think," said Amu blushing even darker than any red I saw.

"Then what was he doing kissing you!" Yaya yelled determined to get a straight answer.

"Well, see ya later, Amu-chan," I smirked and kiss her forehead and left.

I could still feel Amu's warm lips when I walked back to my apartment, which apparently I shared with my sister, Utau. Amu felt so warm and tasted sweet. I wanted to. No, I needed to see her again. I don't care if Easter finds out. As long as I'm with Amu I'll be happy.

Later at night I decided to come for a visit. I went on the balcony because her parents wouldn't approve she knew an older guy like me. I jumped onto the balcony and saw Amu talking to her Charas and looked confused. I quietly opened the balcony door. She should really close this thing at night. I sneaked up behind her and hugged her.

"Boo…" I said holding her tightly.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu said blushing. "What are you doing? If my parents find out I'll be grounded for life!"

"But I wanted to see you again, Amu-chan," I put on a fake puppy face. This only made her blush about her name and the puppy face.

"I was practically killed by Yaya because she saw us! You had to kiss me on the forehead too!?"

"You're so cold right after our first kiss," I said smirking.

"Yeah, well, you're perverted!" she said. I thought she would try and break away from the hug, but she didn't. She felt so warm like in the kiss. She also smelled like strawberries.

"You smell nice," I said holding even tighter and nuzzled into her neck and started kissing it lightly.

"I-Ikuto…" she stammered, but she didn't want it to stop. "Pervert, that tickles!"

"Yeah, but you don't me stop do you?" I said lifting my head up to see what she will say.

What I didn't expect was that she touched my face lightly. Her hands were gentle. Then she lowered her head and well, you guess. She kissed me on the lips. I didn't want it to stop. She was the reason why I wanted to continue to live. To love. I broke the kiss all of a sudden.

"What?" she said.

"Hey, what's your dream?" I asked remembering what I thought about before.

"Dream? Well, I had one to be with Tadase," I frowned at that. "Then I decided I wanted to save all the dream eggs. But, now I have another one."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I want to be with you forever," she said blushing and looking away. I smiled and kissed passionately on the lips and said something I would never regret.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ikuto."

At that moment I knew she was entirely mine. We would be together forever. Even though we're enemies it doesn't mean we can't love each other. Now, we both had part of our dreams come true.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hope you liked it. Review etc. I take critism as a compliment. The more reviews the faster I make these one-shots, or maybe I will put up a series but that will have to wait. Thank you everyone! - ****xAmuletLightx**


	3. Vacation Trouble

**Sorry. I got writer's block and couldn't get any idea! Any way another Amuto title, "Vacation Trouble."**

**Amu - 'Trouble?' What do you mean trouble?**

**Ikuto - Bet it has something to do with me and you.**

**Amu - (blushes)**

**xALx - Let us begin, shall we? (No way associated with the real owner of Shugo Chara!)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"YAY!" yelled Yaya as they finally made it to the forest.

Amu and the guardians were going camping! Of course First K came with them to supervise them.

"Yaya, you're going to scare all the birds," said Kukai.

"No, I won't," pouted Yaya.

"Let us get into the cabin and unpack first," said First K.

Amu wasn't feeling all that excited. It was all going to be boring. Even though she'll spend a whole week with Tadase, she felt it was going to be boring.

When the guardians came in they already saw two people there. Guess?

"Ikuto?! Nikaidou-sensei?!" said Amu all surprised.

"What?! Nikaidou-san, you said it would only be us!" hissed Ikuto.

"Ah well, I guess First K invited them too," Nikaidou said in his teacher tone.

"Hello, Ikuto-kun," said First K. He came up to him and ruffled his hair. Apparently Ikuto didn't like it too much and did a Chara Change and was about to kill him. But, Kukai and Tadase stopped him.

"Well enough with the intros. Where's our room?" said Amu in her "Cool and Spicy" personality.

"Okay let's see…" Nikaidou said as he took out keys. "Tadase and Kukai, Nadeshiko and Yaya, and finally Himamori and Mr. Black Cat."

"WHAT?!" yelled both Ikuto and Amu.

"Fine!" said Amu and dragged Ikuto to their room with their luggage.

Amu started to unzip her bag until she noticed Ikuto staring at something wide eyed.

"What's the matt-" Amu turned around and finally understood what he was shocked about. There was only 1 bed!

"I'll sleep on the floor," sighed Amu. No way was she going to sleep with that pervert.

"You can't," Ikuto said.

"Why?"

"You'll get cold and sick."

"Why would you care?"

"I'll sleep on the floor," said Ikuto annoyed.

"No! Then you'll get sick!"

"Stop arguing and let me sleep on the floor!"

"NO!" yelled Amu. Before she could add anything else Ikuto slammed her into the wall. He had grabbed her shoulders and was holding them tight so she didn't get away. He seemed pretty pissed.

"Stop arguing with me!" Ikuto threatened.

"B-But…" Amu said blushing. Then she did something stupid. She kissed him. She pulled away and left the room saying, "Gomen."

Ikuto fell to the ground in complete shock. Who would have thought she would do that? Ikuto felt real mad at himself.

'The only time when Amu cares about me I make her sad…' Ikuto thought to himself really pissed.

Amu ran out of the cabin crying. Everyone wondered what happened. Tadase was about to go after her, but K stopped him and told him she needed time alone. Amu was really upset. Not only was Ikuto mad at her, but she kissed him. He probably hates her even more. She was embarrassed and she wasn't planning to go back to the cabin when night came.

Everyone came to Ikuto to ask what happened, but he wouldn't let them in. He was mad at himself. When night came Amu still didn't came. He decided to look for her.

'She probably got lost,' Ikuto thought.

Amu was sitting in front of the lake still crying.

"Why me?!" she shouted to herself. She looked up at the moon. "Stupid moon! Making me do stupid things!"

"Are you calling me stupid or actually the moon?" said Ikuto when he finally found her.

"Go away!"

"No."

"GO!"

Ikuto bent down and whispered something into her ear. "I-love-you," was all he said.

Amu was shocked. Ikuto loved her? Amu looked up at the sapphire eyes that always pulled hers in. Ikuto was looking into hers and blushing a little. He never wanted to confess to her this way. Amu was blushing but didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. Ikuto just sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"You're going to catch a cold you know?" he said.

"No I won't. You're warm enough," said Amu blushing. Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Well, you won't mind this would you?" said Ikuto smirking.

Ikuto leaned closer to Amu. Amu closed her eyes. She expected a kiss. But something hurt.

"EH!? Why'd you bite my ear!?" yelled Amu immediately grabbing her ear away from Ikuto.

"Just kidding," smiled Ikuto. Amu blushed more. She never saw Ikuto smile.

"Here let me fix that," he said and this time he kissed Amu passionately.

'Maybe this vacation won't be too boring after all,' Amu thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

First K - The guy in the planetarium. If you haven't read the manga or heard about it beyond chapter 18, then you won't understand who he is exactly.

Gomen - Sorry

**Ikuto - So Amu do you really love me?-smirking-**

**Amu - N-No way!-blushing-**

**Tadase - No fair I had nothing to do with this story!**

**xALx - I write Amuto fan fiction only.**

**Tadase - No fair!**

**XALx - Hope you've enjoyed it! Chapter 2 of my series will be up soon!**


	4. Amu's Savior

**Finally, another one-shot is up. The only POV is mine. It's not Ikuto's or Amu's. Enjoy! I got the idea from last night. There was a storm in Chicago and well the thunder scared me half to death. But I have to thank the thunder for the idea! It's kind of short I know but I'm kind of running out of ideas!  
**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amu was walking home at sunset. She decided to take her time. Then it became dark all of a sudden.

"What? It's not even night time!" she said to her Charas.

"I thinks it's going to rain, Amu-chan!" said Ran.

"Hurry, desu," Suu said a worried tone. The Charas knew Amu did not like storms.

"Y-Yeah," said Amu getting scared.

Amu started to run. She knew she wouldn't make it home in time. She decided to take a shortcut. Apparently the shortcut took her somewhere else instead of her house. Amu looked for another way, but she was lost. Amu was really worried now. If it started to thunder she was going to freak out a lot. Too late. A flash came and then thunder.

"Kyaa!" cried Amu. She collapsed in front of a wall and put her hands over her ears.

"Amu-chan!" cried her Charas. They tried to comfort her, but it didn't help at all. The thunder got louder instead quieter. Then the rain started to pour, drenching her and her Charas.

"Hey, what are you doing here getting soaked?" said a voice.

"Huh?" Amu looked up. She saw Ikuto's face. It was filled with concern. He was holding an umbrella.

"I-I got lost," said Amu embarrassed.

"Jeez, I'll take you to my place. Then after the storms over I'll take you home," said Ikuto taking out his hand for Amu to take.

"O-Okay," said Amu taking his hand. His hand was warm and he held her firmly and close to him.

Ikuto looked really concerned. He was afraid Amu would catch a cold and get sick. Then he wouldn't be able to visit as much. Plus, the only girl he loved was scared to death. Amu jumped every time she heard thunder. Even though she was scared she was glad Ikuto was with her. She felt like a princess being saved by a knight. Eventually they made to Ikuto's place which wasn't too far away.

"You're lucky no one's home," he said as they came into his place.

"You don't live alone?" asked Amu.

"No, I live with Utau and our servant, Ms. Kyo," he said. "Here, go to the bathroom and take a shower before you catch a cold."

"Okay," said Amu.

Amu found the bathroom and took a shower. For some reason she found herself blushing. She never saw Ikuto's place before. It was a pretty big house but it wasn't a mansion. It felt so cozy. Then she noticed she didn't have clothes to change into. Miki was going to draw something for her to wear, but Amu thought that was troublesome.

"Oi, Amu, open the door," Ikuto knocked.

"What!?" yelled Amu.

"I'm not going to look."

"…Fine," she said as she opened the door and grabbed the clothes.

Amu put them on and of course they were large. She noticed he only gave her a black T-Shirt. She didn't care as long as he didn't act perverted. Then Amu noticed it was already 8 o' clock. She needed to tell her parents she was at a friend's house or else they would get worried.

"Um, Ikuto?" Amu called for him.

"Yeah?"

"May I use your phone?"

"Sure."

Amu called her parents to say she was at Nadeshiko's. If she said she was with an older guy she knew they would go nuts. Amu put down the phone and turned around to see Ikuto standing close to her. She could feel his warmth.

"W-What is it?" she asked blushing. Ikuto was acting weird.

"You look cute," he replied calmly.

"N-No I don't."

"You smell nice."

"No."

"I still need to check one thing too."

"What?…"

Before Amu could react Ikuto was kissing her on the lips first. Amu was heating up but, she started to kiss him back. Slowly Ikuto's tongue was asking for entrance. Amu allowed him in. She heated up more, but the way he kissed her. It felt like her lips were only to be kissed by his. Amu groaned when Ikuto became a little more rough. Amu felt real warm inside. She didn't want him to stop but he broke the kiss to get some air in his lungs.

"You taste good, too," he said smirking.

"Pervert," said Amu smiling and blushing. Ikuto started to kiss her again.

After they were done making out Ikuto picked her up bridal style and carried to his room. He put her down on the bed and lay down next to her. Amu thought he was warm like a cat. Amu snuggle into his chest. Ikuto just smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Amu," he said.

"I love you too," she said happily.

Guess Amu found her knight in shining armor. Or knight with cat ears and tail?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this one as much as the others! 'Till next time! Sayonara! **


End file.
